A Change Of The Heart
by ShesDestinedForGreatness
Summary: One day while going to Chase's room, Zoey catches Chase kissing another girl so she runs off and runs into the arms of Logan  . . unexpectly
1. Unexpected

_A|N : Please review because I want to know how im doing thank you : )_

_Summary : One day while going to Chase's room, Zoey catches Chase kissing another girl so she runs off and runs into the arms of Logan . . unexpectly_

_A Change Of The Heart_

_Chapter 1 : unexpected_

_Zoey walked down the halls looking for Chase. She asked herself where is one place I haven't checked, oh yea his room. Zoey walked to the boys dormitory heading to her boyfriends room. When she got to his door she could here giggles and laughs so she put her ear to the door to hear what was going on. " Ohh Chase that feels so good " , " Oh you like that " and it was Chase's voice and the other voice belonged to a female. ' He's cheating on me ' , Zoey thought with tears in her eyes. She ran all the way back to the girls dormitory and to her room._

_When she got there she saw Logan at her door. She stopped in front of him , head down and bangs hiding her face. " Hey Zoe I just came by to give you Dustin's phone , I found i- Zoey are you ok " Logan asked when he saw a tear roll down her face. " Yea im fine " she replied but with a cracked voice. " Zoe- " before he could finish Zoey ran into her room , eyes full of tears. Logan ran in behind her " Zoey tell me what happened " He said with concern in his voice. Zoey sat on the couch in their dorm and Logan sat down with her. She put her head down and began . " Chase cheated on me " she said with a tear rolling down her face. " I was looking for him so I went to check his room but when I got to the door I heard his voice and another girl's " , " the idiot why would he hurt you like that im going to go teach hi- " He stopped mid-step when she grabbed his hand._

_" Logan please don't I don't want him or anyone else to know . . just you and I . . please " Zoey begged. Logan sat back down , took her in his arm , lied down on the couch then put her head on his chest and let her cry there not caring about his new shirt. " Thanks Logan . for everything " then she drifted off to sleep on his chest._

_Logan P.O.V._

_' How could Chase do such a thing ' Logan thought as he stared at his long time crush. ' She's so beautiful ' Logan smiled as he look at was soon to be his girlfriend but only if he had the courage to ask her. Logan began to slowly drift off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring for both him and Zoey._

_A|N : ok so that's the end of the first chapter please review I would love to get any feedback. And yes I am indeed a Zogan fan! _

_– Thank You , OXxDarkAngelxXO _


	2. Morning Madness

A | N : Thanks for the reveiw I really am happy thanks more reveiws please ! : )  
>Last time :<p>' How could Chase do such a thing ? ' ,Logan thought as he stared at his long time crush. ' She's so beautiful ' Logan smiled as he look at was soon to be his girlfriend but only if he had the courage to ask her. Logan began to slowly drift off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring for both him and Zoey.<p>

Chapter 2 : Breaking Up

In the boys dorm

Beep beep beep thump! 'What time is it? ' ,Chase asked himself getting out of bed. He looked at his clock , it read 7:00 AM. 'ughh let me wake up Michael.'  
>Chase walked over to the bunk bed and noticed only one person on one bed instead of two peole on each bed.' Logan must've stayed out lastnight. ' He shrugged thinking nothing of it. " Michael! Michael! Michael!" , " Im up!<br>Im up!" Michael screamed.

" Get up we gotta go to class. " Chase said before grabbng a towel and some clothes then went to the showers followed by Michael. After they showered were clean and dressed they headed to class and took their seats in the back of the classroom with Nicole and Dana. "Hey guys where's zoey?" , he notcied that Zoey wasn't in class yet."She's probably in the room I think she might be late." ,said Nicole."What do you mean weren't you guys in your dorm lastnight?" Chase asked." No miss Nicole dragged me to a dumbass sleep over." Dana said clearly annoyed." Oh well that's weird cuz Logan's missing too." Chase said. Everyone shrugged and started to talk bout something else.

In Room 101

Zoey opened her eyes to the sunshine beaming into her room through her window.  
>Then she felt something hard against her chest and a pair of arms around her.<br>Zoey looked up only to see Logan staring at her. "Logan? What are you doing here?" Zoey asked him." Lastnight you cried on me then you fell asleep so I left you there and I ended up falling asleep too." Zoey started too blush a little. Then she looked at the time to see they only had 8 minutes to get to class on time." Oh my gosh Loagn we only have 8 minutes to get to class!"  
>"Oh shit Zoey hurry get dressed!" Logan yelled as he ran to her closet and took out a pair of shorts that he left here one day then took of his shirt and left the one under it on. When he looked up all could see was Zoey in a Black bra with blue hearts and matching under wear. ' Damn she looks hot.'<br>Then he looked away so she could get fully wore a pair of white skinny jeans balck flats and a black shirt. She ran to her mirror then quickly brushed her hair down then looked at the clock and she noticed they had 5 minutes left " Not bad. " she told Logan then grabbed her bookbag and Lgaon grabbed his then they ran out the door to their first class.

As they were running Logan checked his watch. " Zoe we only have 2 minutes to get there." Logan said." Lets speed it up I can see the classroom door"  
>Zoey said to only had 1 minutes left and they ran even faster to scienc class. They got there and fell to the floor they got up and walked to their table and sat down and just then the teacher came in.<p>

In class

"Goodmorning class nice to see everyone on time." She said as she walked to her desk.( Just to be clear the tables are for two and only two people sit at it. chase with Michael, Dana with Nicole, and Logan with Zoey )  
>Zoey waved at Dana, Nicole, Michael, and when she got to Logan she slyly turned around then noticed a note on her desk. It was from Logan.<p>

Logan: So what are you going to do about Chase ?

Zoey wrote then passed it back.  
>Zoey: idk I wanna break up with him but I dont know how.<p>

Logan worte then passed it to her.  
>Logan: well I hope you do break up with him what he did was not right<p>

Zoey wrote then passed it back Zoey: I know. I just dnt know how to do it

Logan wrote then passed it back Logan: I know its hard Zoe but im here for you babesz

Zoey wrote then passed it back Zoey: Thanks hun :)

Zoey then raised her hand. " Yes Zoey. ", The teacher said to Zoey.  
>" May I be excused I dont feel so well.",Zoey asjed the teacher.<br>"Yes you may and bring someone with you." , The teacher said.  
>" Yes Ms.", Then Zoey looked at Logan. Logan got up and stood next to Zoey then they walked out of the classroom.<p>

So that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it.  
>please reveiw I would be nice! tell me how you feel.<br>( I do not own Zoey 101 )  
>- ShesDestinedForGreatness <p>


	3. Caught

A|N : Haven't updated in a LONG time. So sorry guys but here's a new chapter and I hope you like it :)

Chatper 3 : Caught.

Chase P.O.V

I watched Zoey walk out the classroom with Logan.

' Why didn't she just ask me to go? ' ,Chase thought. He looked over to Micahel and he just shrugged.  
>I'll text her. He pulled out his phone and hid it behind his book as he sent Zoey the text.<p>

Zoey and Logan

Zoey was sitting on the bench at the court while Logan was shooting hoops when she got a text from Chase.

Chase: Wya ?

" Logan ! " ,Zoey called. He ran over to her. " Yeah ? ".  
>" Chase just asked me where Im at, what should I tell him? ".<br>" Tell him your with me at the court. " ,He shrugged. " Ok ".

Zoey: Im at the court with Logan

Chase: Why are you guys at the court ?

Zoey:  
>Im just watching him play basketball<p>

Chase:  
>Why'd you leave ?<p>

Zoey:  
>I couldn't be in class anymore. anyways ttyl.<p>

Zoey sighed as she ended the conversation with Chase. She didnt know what to do. Of course she loved Chase but how could she forgive him after what he'd done to her.

Logan saw the tears come to Zoey's eyes. He sat down next to her. " Come on you should get some sleep ", he said as he led her back to her room. He opened the door and she laid on her seperate bed. Logan was about to walk away when Zoey grabbed his hand. " Stay with me? ", she asked. Logan was about to say no when he saw the pleading look in her eyes he gave in. Logan laid next to Zoey. She put her head on his chest while he circled his arms around her and begin to rub her back in soothing circles. Before they knew it they both were sleep in the same position.

Chase P.O.V

Thank god class had finally ended. I decided to go to the court to see if Zoey and Logan were still there. When I got there I saw nobody. I looked around for a few but still no sign of them. So I went to Zoey's room. I turned the nob to see if it was open. It was, so I went inside but was not ready for what I was looking at. On the bed in Logans arms was my girlfriend and they were both sleep.

I don't know how I felt at the moment. Hurt, betrayed, sad, I don't know. So I just left.

I had to clear my mind.

I decided to go to the beach.

A|N : Ok that's the end of this chapter ! What will haooen next ?  
>Seems really short but its 1:33 in the morning, im tired.<br>Hope you enjoyed and review.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Last time : I don't know how I felt at the moment. Hurt, betrayed, sad, I don't know. So I just left.

I had to clear my mind.

I decided to go to the beach.

Chapter 4

Zoey was standing in the middle of PCA with Chase and the whole student body around them.  
>Chase had an angry look on his face. He started yelling "Your the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends!" Chase was just screaming at her and calling her names then all of a sudden Logan came out of the laughing crowd. "Zoey!" he yelled, he held a concerned look on his face.<br>As he came closer he continued to yell "Zoey!..Zoey!...Zo- "

"Wow such beautiful green eyes.. wait what the hell am I thinking, its Logan...'

"Zoe",Logan said.

Zoey just started crying all over again. Logan grabbed her it laid her in his arms again.  
>"Zoe, what happen?", he asked her. She looked into his eyes and told him what happened in her nightmare.<p>

"Honestly,Zoe i think you're an amazing girlfriend and if Chase can't see that then he doesn't deserve you" Zoey looked into his eyes and found nothing but honesty. They started to lean in. Logan could feel her breathe on his lips an- I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR YOU TO CALL ME BABY LETS GET UP LETS GET ON IT DON- Zoey jumped away from Logan to answer her phone (A/N:  
>white iPhone4).<p>

"Hello"  
>"Zoey"<br>"Lola"  
>"Yea where are you we need you at the beach, its urgent"<br>"ok Logan and I are on our way"  
>"Logan? why are you with him?"<br>"Long Story, be there soon bye"

"Come on Logan we have to go to the beach Lola says its really important"  
>"Really the beach?", he said.<br>"Something could've happened", she said with a worried look.  
>"Fine come on we can take my car".<p>

They rushed out the building and across campass to Logan's Red 2011 Ferrari.

"Ooooh new car?"  
>"Yeah, you like?"<br>"Very"

They rushed into the car and down to the beach. They got out in search of Lola, who wasn't far.  
>She was with Michael, Quin, and Chase.<p>

They walked up to them. Chase was holding his very bloody hand, Quin was talking on her phone,  
>Michael and Lola were just looking at Chase.<p>

"Lola!"  
>"Zoey, you're here finally"<br>"Sorry we got here as fast as we can"  
>"What took you so long", Chase spoke up.<br>"We-", Zoey didnt get to finish cause Chase interupted her.  
>"You were what, with your boyfriend Logan here", He spat.<br>"Its not like that", She replied with her own anger.

"Then what is it, please tell me cause i saw you with Logan on YOUR bed, in HIS arms", he yelled there were a few gasps passed around. "Look man I was just trying t-",Logan spoke up but was interupted by Chase. "Trying to what,fuck my girlfriend like every other girl a PCA", he yelled.

"I can't believe you Zoey after al-"  
>"Save it Chase because you act like your so innocent, but i caught you with that girl in your dorm the other day!" Gasps were heard again.<p>

"You were there?", Chase asked completly surprised.  
>"Yes I was, and I can't believe you, how dare you come to me with all that bullshit when you're the one cheating on me, I've done nothing wrong",She yelled at him with pure anger.<p>

She started to walk away when Chase called her name. "Zoe-" "Save it, Chase just leave her alone,  
>you hurt her enough", Logan said then went after Zoey.<p>

Im baaack! Oooooh it's getting good ! Well now you finally got your Lola and Quin lol but hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't own Zoey 101 nor do I own BrokenHearted by Karmin. ( love that song )  
>Don't forget to press that review button :)<p>


End file.
